Alice's Past
by Loved-Inu-Girl
Summary: How much of Alice's past do we know? Not much. Lets see what happens, when Alice gets a greeting from someone she used to know.
1. Chapter 1 The mystery Girl

Alice's Past is coming back

Chapter 1 – The Mystery Girl

_I smelled them. They were coming toward were I was hiding. They were close. They didn't even realize that they were about to die. They're almost within range, I'm almost done with my mission. Once they're dead, I can die myself. There they are, those monsters. HOW DARE THEY! THEY'RE LAUGHING!!! They have NO RIGHT TO BE HAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_

* * *

_

My and Seth decided to take a break. We were racing Rennesme and so far she's not even close to us. I smiled remembering the look on her face when we shot out of there. "YIKES!" though Seth. I looked at him and saw a shuriken in the tree trunk next to his head.

"A word from the wise, next time, I won't miss."

I turned around and saw a girl about Rennesme's age, spinning another shuriken around her finger. I snarled at her.

"Ohhh. So mean and scary, Not." The girl had the nerve to roll her eyes.

That's when Rennesme ran through the trees and froze as she saw she shuriken aimed at me.

Before I could even blink I was me and Seth were frozen, and by the looks of it, so was Rennesme. She came closer and looked into Rennesme's eyes, then mine, then Seth's.

"Relax, you're frozen because she startled me." She turned towards Rennesme. "How is it, that you, a vampire, like myself, are in love with a child of the moon?" she twitched her finger and Rennesme could talk.

"Because he's not a child of the moon, he's a shape shifter." Said Rennesme.

The chick snapped. "DO YOU THINK ME BLIND?! DO YOU THINK I CAN'T RECOGNIZE THE KIND THAT KILLED MY FAMILY WHILE I WAS MADE TO WATCH!!!!!!!!" she was screaming at Rennesme now, and getting me pissed off.

Rennesme was calm though. "All you have to do is unfreeze them and they'll change back into their human form."

"I don't have time for this." She suddenly disappeared faster then any vampire I've ever seen. And we could move again.

Me and Seth shifted back into humans. "I wonder who that bitch thought she was!" I snarled.

"So you spoke the truth, you are not children of the moon as I first thought." We looked up and she was standing on the top of a tall tree.

"WHO DO YOU THINK U ARE!?" I snarled.

"I'm a half-vampire like your friend. But I was forced to watch my parents be killed by Kanistaz. The leader of the children of the moon. Then he went in search of my sister, she was human, unlike me and my parents. I've never seen her since." Her face had a look of pure anguish and torcher.

"Who are you?" whispered Rennesme. She heard her though.

"I don't have a name anymore, but my name was once Marci, beloved daughter of Nicholas and Michelle, with a beloved older sister, named Mary-Alice." We were all struck with shock. Could this be a member of Alice's family?!?!?!?!


	2. Chapter 2 The Reunion

Chapter 2 – The Reunion

"Is your last name Brandon!?!?!?!?" asked Rennesme.

"It once was yes. Once upon a time, now all I live for is the revenge of killing the one that killed me." Said Marci.

"You're not dead. Otherwise you wouldn't be standing there talking to us." Said Seth.

"I may not be dead on the outside, but I am on the inside. I will never forgive Kanistaz for killing Mary-Alice!" Marci said it with such vengeance we believed her.

"You have already wasted time that I could have used to kill those that must be killed. I must go, but head this, I will be back. You how do I say………….intrigue me." She finished talking and just…….disappeared.

* * *

"If what you say is true this Marci could very well be Alice's sister." Said Carlisle, as he paced back and forth in front of us.

"But how is that possible? If I have another sister, why isn't she in any of the files about me like my other sister?" I asked. I too was pacing back and forth, trying to comprehend what they were telling me.

"Well she wanted to go and track those that ruined her life, she probably made it look like whoever killed you parents killed her too. That way she wouldn't have any problem with your other sister, and other family members." Said Edward.

I was so confused. I mean I barely remember my life from before I changed. Then a new thought just struck me.

"What if she's lying?" Everyone else looked at me as if I were crazy. "Hear me out. A lot of people know that I don't remember anything from before I changed. Right?" I paused to let that sink in. "Well what if she's a new member of the Volturi" I said the name with disgust. "And is trying to take us down from the inside."

"She's not one of the Volturi, Alice." Declared Rennesme.

"How are you sooooo sure!?" I said.

"You didn't see the anguish, the torcher, that was in her eyes." Rennesme almost yelled.

"She could be acting and fooled you completely." I stated.

"I KNOW WHAT PAIN, ANGUISH, AND TORCHER LOOK LIKE ALICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Now Rennesme was yelling.

"I don't have time for this!" and I raced out the door. I then saw Jasper following me, so I waited for him and then said. "Jasper go back, I need to be alo-" That's when we heard it, I roar so primal and savage that everyone ran as fast as we could.

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! I need to know if people like my first story or if I need to work on it!!!!!!**_


	3. Chapter 3 Kanistaz

Chapter 3 – Kanistaz

Alice POV

I had no clue what the hell made that noise. All I know is that it scared me. But with Jasper by my side I was calm as can be. I tried to see what it was that made that sound, but nothing came.

"Alice what made that noise!?" asked Edward who immediately appeared at my side.

"I don't know I can't see what it is" I said.

That's when we came upon a small clearing. And in the middle of the clearing was a monster and it looked like it was eating a girl. It sensed us somehow and turned to meet us. Then it started laughing.

"So the other Brandon girl is still alive" His voice sounded like metal scraping against metal. "Well as soon as I finish with your sister, you will be next, so there is no worry."

He then turned back around and started eating the girl.

"Get away from Marci!!!!!!!!!" screamed Rennesme.

That's when Jacob and Seth shot out of the woods and tackled the monster and Emmett and Rosalie attacked too. Edward, Bella, Rennesme and Carlisle were immediately at Marci's side. The monster roared yet another savage roar, and ran off.

Jacob and Seth went towards Marci. I was still frozen in place standing next to Jasper who was trying to calm me down.

"Now do you still think she was lying and sent her to spy on us." asked Rennesme.

"Leave her alone Nessie, she's in shock." Bella said.

"We have to take her back to the house, I can't treat her here." said Carlisle.

"Will she be okay?" whispered Alice.

"She'll be fine Alice." Carlisle said.

* * *

Rennesme POV

I watched as Alice paced back and forth in front of the stairs. I could now see why Carlisle and Edward pushed her away from the couch where Marci laid. Alice was driving everyone crazy. I just couldn't stay mad at her. She looked scared to death when she asked of Marci was going to be okay.

"Alice, calm down, Marci's going to be alright." I said.

"But how can you be so sure!? And of course your calm you actually got to meet her to talk to her, what if she dies I'll never know her then!!!!!" Alice kept on mumbling incoherent things.

Finally Carlisle came over and said "She's going to be fine Alice, she's pretty tough, and by the looks of it, this wasn't her worst injury."

"WHAT!? She's been injured before, how bad, does she still hurt from it, how many?" Alice kept asking so many questions that no one heard what she was saying.

Jasper came over and tried to calm her down.

"Alice, she'll be fine, her other injury's are fine and theirs only a few, and as to if they still hurt, you'll have to ask Marci." Said Carlisle

"When is she going to wake up?" Alice asked, finally calm.

"I'm not sure when exactly, but sometime tomorrow." "Go hunt Alice, you need to relax some." Said Carlisle.

"But-" Carlisle cut her off. "No buts Alice, go now, Jasper, Rennesme, Rosalie, Emmett, go with her."

We left after that, but Alice looked curious about something.

"What's up Alice?" I asked.

"Why did Carlisle make all of you come with me?"

"Why do you think Alice?" asked Emmett. "You heard what Kanistaz said."

"Oh. Right, I was so worried about Marci I forgot."

"So do you remember anything about her?" Rosalie asked.

"I think so, I keep feeling this huge urge, to protect her from everything, and I keep wanting to rush over and hug her and make sure that the blanket is completely wrapped around her." Explained Alice.

"Sounds like you remember how you used to treat her back when you were kids." Said Jasper.

"Maybe" said Alice. "Maybe"

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! I need some feedback otherwise I might not continue the story.**_

_**and I apoligize for not updating sooner. My teachers are total nutcases.  
**_


End file.
